


The Hoodie

by floofierufie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofierufie/pseuds/floofierufie
Summary: In which Leo and Jason (not so) secretly pines for eachother, thinking it's just gonna be a small, uninportant, high school crush. But what happened when a tired Leo accidentally puts on a suspiciously big, purple hoodie and goes to school with it.A Leo Valdez x Jason Grace fanfic.IMPORTANT: UNFINISHED AND DISCONTINUED tough please read it anyways. Cross-posted on wattpad as well.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 30





	1. Just an Ordinary Day

Leo's POV 

"Wake up!" Nyssa screamed in his ear, thus fulfilling the intended purpose. Waking him up. Kinda. "Ugghhmm." Leo mumbled, still half asleep "But why?" "It's 9:30. You're gonna be late to your math class." And with that, the latino jumped out of bed, literally. "I'm up!" He rushed to the bathroom and threw some clothes on. The daily. 

It's not that he really liked math, it's just that this particular math class is the only class in which he sits beside his crush, Jason Grace. Sure, he had other classes with him, but he either sits diagonally, behind or in front of the blonde so this math class was kinda special for him. 

He walked down the stairs to eat breakfast. His family consisted of his mom, Esperanza Valdez, his dad, Hephaestus, his sister, Nyssa and his half brother, Jake. He also had a brother named Charles but he moved away with his wife Selena Beauregard so they couln't really communicate as often as they used to anymore. "Woof!" His dog, Festus, barked as if he could break the 4th wall and was saying: "Dude, what about me!". 

After eating, Hephaestus drove him to school. The time was 9:52. Fuck, 12 minutes late. Leo ran inside the school building and continued towards his classroom. When he got there, he was a panting mess. "Sorry for being late. I accidentally slept in." The latino said to his teacher, Ms. Athena. She just sighed, rolled her eyes and continued on with her lesson. Leo sat down on his chair. 

"Rough morning?" Jason whispered and shot Leo a warm, slightly pityful smile that made the boy in question melt. He nodded. "Mhm. Stayed up late last night, studying." The taller nodded his head slightly as if understanding even though it was a complete lie. Well it technically wasn't a lie, just not the full truth. In reality, he had stayed up all night watching Netflix and only fell asleep at 4:00 am. 

Jason looked great as always. His purple T-shirt tucked neatly into his dark blue denim jeans. His eyes're a deep sky blue. They have this spark to them, making it look like there's blue lightning in them. His hair was nice shade of blonde that got lighter at the tips. His skin was absolutely flawless except for that small scar on his top lip that Leo had no idea what the cause of it was. It should've been a flaw, but no, Jason Grace somehow managed to make it look cool. Jason Grace has this incredible ability to make everything look cool. How does he even do that!? He could probably wear the most hideous, ugly and embarrassing christmas sweater ever and make it look like something from an s-class fasion magazine. 

Anyways. Jason was muscular but not too muscular. His hands were kinda big but not really, probably the right size to fit Leo's own if they ever ended up holding hands. But that'll never happen. Why? Because Jason Grace is straight and it absolutely sucked. How did the latino know that? Because Jason had previously dated Popular Girl Reyna and they were still close and hung out together so who were to say that they didn't actually break up and were stull pursuing a relationship in secret? And why would they do that? Because when ReyRey and JayJay got together, they got a lot of attention by pretty much everyone and continued to get attention until two-or-so weeks after they ended it, so maybe they faked a breakup so they could be happy together in peace. Or maybe Leo's just looking too deep into things. Nah, that can't be it. 

"Do you have a spare pencil? I forgot mine at home." The blonde boy asked, turning around to the brunette. "Uhhh... yeeah, I- uh should have one right here." He replied awkwardly while searching around in his backpack. Smooth, Valdez. Real smooth. He thought sarcastically to himself. "There. Here you go." Leo flashed a smile, holding up a pencil. "Thanks." Jason took the pencil and accidentally brushed his fingers with the latino. Leo had to force him self not to blush. "Y-You're welcome..." He mumbled, silently cursing himself for stuttering. When he looked back, Leo thought he saw some pink on the others cheeks but he just blamed it on is imagination. 

The lesson itself was boring. Leo had always been good at math so he didn't really pay that much attention. Ms. Athena was only repeating stuff they'd already been over anyways. Jason on the other hand looked like he was struggling a bit. He kept running his hand through his hair and sticking the tip of his tounge out of his mouth, occasionally licking his lips just a tiny bit. Not that Leo was complaing, the image was rather hot to him. 

The bell rang, indicating that the lesson was over. The latino put his things away and was about to walk away when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Jason smiling at him with his lovely, eletric blue eyes. Damn. Leo thought. I could get used to those staring at me. Hearing the voice of the owner of said eyes snapped him out of it. "Want this back?" He asked, holding out the pencil he borrowed. "Nah. It's fine, you can keep it. I've got plenty more at home. Besides, you'll need it later since you don't have a pencil of your own." The latino said to the blonde, who nodded. "Ok. Thank you." Jason smiled before walking out of the room. Leo could only manage a shy smile before walking out too.


	2. It's Festus' Fault

Leo's POV 

"Woof woof!" Festus nudged the boy's leg, eager to go out on a walk. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, I'm coming!" Leo put on his shoes, taking the leash and opening the door. Instantly, Festus began dragging him out of the house. "Be careful! Don't go too far! Come home for dinner!" Esperanza shouted from the kitchen. "Will do. Don't worry, mom!" 

It was a relatively silent evening. Most people we're inside with their families, probably eating dinner, except for the occasional gang and clique and whatever. Festus and the latino boy were walking peacefully until the dog decided to start running. "Woah! Slow down, buddy!" He didn't. Festus kept running, he reached a corner and turned around it with Leo close on heels. The boy slammed face first into someone and landed on his ass. 

"Owie..." He groaned and rubbed his forhead. "Oh my god. Are you ok?" A familiar voice said. The latino shoot his eyes open and to his surprise, none other than Jason Grace stood there, his hand outstretched for Leo take. "Uh... yeah! I'm fine. Thanks." He blushed while taking the other's hand and draging himself up. "Just taking my dog on a walk." Festus barked happily as if this was his intention all along. Leo just glared at him. 

"It's very cute. Mind if I pet it?" The blonde asked, smiling down at the dog in question. "Uh, sure. His name's Festus by the way." "Festus? Nice name!" "Heh. Yeah, thanks. I was the one who came up with it." 

The two boys walked along the road, just talking about random things, until they ended up in the park. "So how's it at home for you?" The taller asked the shorter, sitting down on a swing. "Hm? oh it's going fine. Nothing really special." Leo answered, also sitting down on another swing. "Mom and Dad's doing great in the workshop they run together. My eldest brother, Charles moved away with his wife a while ago. Jake, my other brother, is applying for college and is probably going to move out as well. And Nys is only one-and-a-half year older than me so she's hopefully staying at home for some time. You?" The latino boy looked up at the taller. 

"Well. My sister, Thalia dropped out of college and is living with us at home. My Dad, Jupiter doesn't really talk to us much, only coming home from work on the weekend. I have a step mom, her name is Juno. She didn't like us at first, because, y'know, her husband cheated on her and made me and my sister, but she warmed up to us eventually. And my actual Mom... well... she's- she's not with us. Probably doing her own thing." Jason smiled sadly. "Ohhh... shit I'm sorry." Leo gave him an apologetic look, not too sure how to respond. "Eh. It's fine, I'm used to it." 

A sudden cold breeze swept through the park and Leo shivered. He had made the mistake of underestimating the cold and thus only put on a thin T-shirt. "Are you cold?" A pair of electrifying blue eyes met his own brown ones with concern. "Nah. I'm fine. Just a small breeze. It's nothing." The latino shrugged. "Ok... If you say so." And just as he said that, another breeze decided to appear. A bit colder than the first one, making Leo shiver again. 

"If you're cold, just say it. I'll happily lend you my hoodie if you need it." Jason said and frowned a bit. "Don't worry, really. I'm fi-" As the latino was about to finish his sentence, he sneezed. Fuck. Dont you just hate it when you sneeze for litterally no reason? "Okay, that's it." The blonde boy said with a demanding tone and pulled off his hoodie, handing it to the other. "You're wearing this whether you want to or not." 

"But-"

"No buts." 

"Seriously, I'm fine." 

"Obviously not since you just sneezed." 

"Really-" 

"Nope." 

"But I-" 

"No excuses."

"Won't you-" 

"Not really. I don't get cold easily." 

"Ugh. Fine!" Leo sighed as he took the hoodie and put it on. It was warm and cozy and way too big for his small frame. The hoodie was a deep purple with a big 'Grace 01' on the back and a small 'JG' on the front to the right. 

The short boy breathed in the scent of the purple material. A slight chuckle was heard, Leo turned his headtowards the sound and his heart skipped a beat. There was Jason Grace, in a loose-ish tank top, smiling at him like he was a loved one who just died and came back. His cheeks pink for some reason. Must've been the cold. "You're an amusing one, Leo Valdez." With that, the latino turned into a blushing mess. "Oh.. umm.. hehe th-thanks...." Get it together, Valdez! You're just talking to Jason, not some godly prince! But, oh my god, he said my name! What the fuck?! By now. Leo was pretty sure his face could qualify as a tomatoe. Festus barked and jumped around like this was some shipfic of his OTP.

Then he realized something. If Jason was wearing a tank top and had just worn a hoodie, either he had brought a tank top with him and changed at lightning speed or.... He just stopped and stared at the other with an expression that was a mix between fear, disturbance and questioning cause seriously, Who the fuck wears shirts under hoodies. Jason is who apparently. 

Leo looked down at his wristwatch. It was 6:47 pm. "Shit. I'm late for dinner. Gotta go. Bye, Jason!" "Yeah! See you at school tomorrow!" He heard as he ran home with Festus. 

When he came home, his family had already started eating. "I'm sorry we're late! Some stuff happened and I lost track of time!" Leo stood in the doorway of the kitchen, panting, letting Festus off his leash. His family just stared at him. Or at his clothes to be exact. "What?" The latino looked down at himself and realized. "Oh." He had forgotten to give Jason's hoddie back.

Nyssa smirked. "Jason Grace, huh? Is that why you volunteered to walk Festus? So you could meet up with Mr. Perfect Blondie." "Shut up! It's not like that. We just happened to meet at the park. He lended me his hoodie cause I was cold. Besides, he's straight as fuck." "Language." "Sorry, mom." 

Leo sat down at the dinner table, face red from blushing. "Awe, it's fine, Leo. We don't mind." Jake smiled reassuringly. "Mhm. Thanks." "So, who's this Mr. Jason Grace?" His dad asked, rising a curious eyebrow. "Sophomore. Sits on my right in math on Tuesdays. Is number 01 on the soccer team. Has blonde hair and blue eyes. Cute smile. Really nice to everybody. Does good in school. Have popular friends. Is popular too. Has a lot of 'fangirls'." The boy rambled on about his little (read: big) crush. 

Dinner was over and boy was Leo tired. His family kept asking questions about Jason like: "How's his personality?" "What's your relationship with him?" "Have you gone on any dates yet?" etcetera, etcetera. He loved his family, he really did, but sometimes they could just be the most annoying people in the world. Leo took off the purple hoodie and threw it on a chair. He was gonna return it tomorrow, but right now, all the latino boy wanted to do was to lay in his bed, fall into a deep sleep and not having to worry about anything. So he did.


	3. The Hoodie Incident

Leo's POV 

He was tired. Three words, simple and true. Leo's alarm clock had woken the boy up, and he had been so tempted to just press the snooze button and go back to sleep, like he did yesterday, but the latino knew he couldn't do that so he made the responsible choice and gotten out of bed. God, he hated being responsible. Leo, in his half asleep state, had put on a familiar purple hoodie that laid on his chair. A decision which he was really gonna regret later. What's worse is that his family didn't tell him.

When he arrived at school, Leo got plenty of weird stares. Some smirked snd giggled. A few pulled out their phones and took pictures. The latino raised an eyebrow but just shrugged it off. That was until his best friend, Piper McLean, snorted and said "Nice hoodie." The boy looked down and tured beet red. "Oh shit." "Oh shit, indeed!" The brunette girl repeated with a smile. "It's not what you think!" Leo turned red, trying to convince his friend. "Mhm sure." She raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "Really!" The latino began to explain what happened, he got to around the middle when the bell rung. "Well, see ya later, Mr. Aphrodisiac." 

Luckily for Leo, it was wednesday meaning he didn't have a single class with his blondie crush. Usually, this was a bad thing but today it was great because now, the only thing Leo hd to do was making sure to void the blonde at lunch, recess and possibly after school and he'd be safe. I mean sure, there were definitely people who were gonna post it on social media and/or tell him directly but that didn't matter as long Leo didn't have to personally confront Jason about it. Although Tuesday math class was going to get pretty awkward after this. 

Leo's day was going horrible. Everywhere he went, people would give odd looks, whispering to eachother. Hell, even some teachers raised an eyebrow. Now, the latino would've been fine if this was just something about him. It would be embarrasing, sure, but not the end of the world. But this wasn't just about Leo, this drama involved Jason too, which made the other feel really bad because this meant that the cute blonde was going to have rumors about him 'cause of something Leo did. And he didn't want to 'taint' his (Jason's) reputation with gayness and make people believe that he was dating some small, unimportant, latino boy. 

It was lunch. Leo was getting food from the cafeteria with Piper and Nico DiAngelo, his other best friend, when he started approaching. Oh, fuck no. The latino thought as he began hurrying up to his table. "Someting wrong?" His ravenette friend noticed his change in behaviour. Leo was about to answer 'No', but got interrupted by a voice coming from behind him. "Hey." It was Jason. Piper and Nico looked at the two boys, then to eachother, then back at the boys and smirked. "Sorry, we'll leave you alone, bye!" The female friend winked and walked towards the table, snickering to themselves. Leo only glared. 

"So.. um.." The blonde awkwardly cleared his throath. "Uh.. yeah.." The latino boy turned around, also awkwardly. There were a few seconds of awkward silence. The latino tugged awkwardly at his (Jason's???) sleeves. Yeah, everything was awkward, basically. Not to mention that people were staring at them curiously. Finally Leo spoke up, "Listen if this is about the hoodie thing, I'm sorry. I can change out of it, just need another shirt-" "It's not about the hoodie. Well, I mean, it kinda is, but not in that way." Jason cut him off. The other must've had a confused look on his face cause blondie spoke again. "I'm just saying you can keep it. That's all." "Really?" "Yep." "But it's yours. I'd feel bad for just taking it like that." The latino frowned. "You're not taking it, I'm giving it to you. I've got plenty of hoodies at home anyways. Plus, you look cute in it." He mumbled that last part but Leo definitely heard it. Jason, realizing what he just said, blushed and a shy smile formed on his lips. "Well, I'll see you." He chuckled and walked to wards his own table were his friends were sitting. The other boy just stood there, frozen in disbelief, his face heating up and turning red. Whispering around him could be heard. They were most likely theorizing about what the blonde had said to get such a reaction out of the latino. 

"What did he say to you?" Piper had a wicked smile on her face. "Nothing. It's nothing." Right? There's no way Jason-fucking-Grace just called me cute. It must've been my mind distorting what he said to fit my liking. Yeah, that's it! Mhm, deffinetly, yup, no doubts here! Leo tried to convince himself. "So Jason said you were cute, ay?" W-What?! Did I say that out loud? "Yes, Leo. Yes, you did." Shit. "Pffftt-" The brunette girl snorted, holding in a laugh. "Ha ha, very funny, McLean." The boy rolled his eyes at his friend. "It is!" "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's not ignore the huge elephant in the room." Nico started. He put his hands on Leo's shoulders. Then he calmly inhaled some air. And shouted at the top of his lungs. "Grace just called you cute!" 

Suddenly, the whole cafeteria went silent. Everybody looked over at the Leo-Piper-Nico table. A few seconds passed. Then a femenine voice was heard. "Really, Jay? That's the best you could do? After everything I taught you, your flirting's still as bad as a kindergartener trying to take a college exam. Then again, this is Leo Valdez we're talking about. You always get super shy and blushy whenever you're around him. Hell, you get fiddly and nervous just by talking about him. I'm honestly surprised you managed to have a somewhat decent conversation with him, even if it was an incredibly short one. Good job. Maybe one day you'll get the guts to ask him out!" It was Reyna. Her face had her as she talked was her usual, serious expression as if she had just answered a question in class, and not just basically exposed Jason in front of the whole school. 

Speaking of Jason, his face was completely red. "Reyna!" The blonde glared at the girl beside him. "Sorry, Jason. What's said's said." She just shrugged. He rolled his eyes at her, then made the mistake of looking towards Leo, causing them to make eye contact. Both of them blushed furiously and averted their eyes. 

It was after school and the latino was sitting by the soccerfield, doing homework and waiting for Jake to pick him up. And 'doing homework' obviously means 'not-so-subtly staring at a certain blonde-haired-blue-eyed teenage boy while pretending to do homework'. 

"Woof!" A loud bark came from behind, making Leo jump and let out a high pitched scream. (Although he would deffinetly deny it if you asked him.) "Geez, Leo. Festus is a dog, not some fire-breathing dragon." Jake chuckled. "Shut up. Why is he even here? Aren't you driving?" "Well, I was, but dad needed the car for something and he told me to walk Festus instead." The younger brother just gave the older a blank stare. "You do realize that the only reason I waited this long for you is that I could get a ride home instead of having to walk?" "Heh, oh well." He shrugged. "Walking is good for you." The other pouted while gathering his belongings. 

Leo looked back towards the soccerfield and frowned a bit. He really wanted to talk to Jason about what happened in the cafeteria. They were taking a break so now was the perfect time. The blonde was laughing with two other guys, Percy Jackson and Frank Zhang or something like that, about something on Jackson's phone. "You can go say goodbye to you boyfriend if you want to. I'll just take Festus on a walk around the school." Jake smirked as his brother blushed and rolled his eyes. But Leo did walk towards them and poked Jason's shoulder lightly. "Uh... can I talk to you? In private?" The taller looked towards his friends. "Sure, just go, man. I'll tell Coach Mercury that you just went to the bathroom." Jackson waved his hand dismissively with a devilish smirk on his face while Zhang just sighed. 

The two boys stood awkwardly by the P.E. lockers. Everything seemed to be awkward today. "Listen. If this is about what Reyna said in the cafeteria, you can just forget about that. It's not important." "Is it true?" The latino asked shyly. "What she said?" "Umm..." The blonde's face and ears went pink (adorably, may I add). Then he slowly nodded. Then Leo did something he never thought he'd have the courage to do. 

He teased him. "Awwe! Does Mr. Perfect have a crush on little ol' me? That's cute." He smirked. "I-I... uhh..." "Y'know we barely know eachother, right?" The other didn't even try to respond to that. "Okay then, let's start with the basics. Aside from being smokin' hot, what do you do for a living?" The latino winked then cringed on the inside. What the fuck kinda pick-up line is that. It's so cringy. Well, Jason apperantly liked it, because he burst out laughing. So Leo decided to hit on him more. "With that smile on your face, you look a lot like my next boyfriend." The blonde snorted and tried to hold back another laugh, which obviously didn't work. 

After a few more cheesy pick-up lines and a lot of laughing, a cough was heard. Both of the boys jumped in surprise and looked towards the noise. "Sorry, didn't mean to interupt you guys'... uh... moment, but practise is starting. And your brother is back." Zhang stood there, looking awkward and uncomfortable. "Oh, right. I almost forgot about that." Jason said sheepishly and walked out of the room with Leo following behind him.


	4. Important Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehhe sorry

So ummmm.... I'm not gonna finish this. You can just imagine up an ending or something on your own. I worked on this for about half a year ago currently then I just stopped cuz I didn't find any motivation/creativity to finish it, plus I kinda slipped out of the fandom for a few months cuz of personal shit. I wrote three chapters without publishing it cuz I didn't wanna publish something I could't finish but I guess I just did. I re-read the thing and I admit it is pretty bad so if you wanna write an ending on your own and publish that, that's cool. Just credit me or something idk. Though I don't even know if anyone's even reading this since the valgrace fandom is basically (and sadly) dead by this point. I was planning to have a Jason's POV as well after the 3rd chapter but I suck at writing any type of story and finishing it. Writing fanfics is hard. Especially if you wanna make it good and give off the 'totally-legit-could-be-an-actual-book' vibe. Soooo.... yeah... bye...


End file.
